


When the shadowhunters realised how much Raphael meant to Magnus

by mxgnusalec



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Other, Sad Magnus Bane, Sad Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxgnusalec/pseuds/mxgnusalec
Summary: what should've Happened after 2x12. Basically Magnus gets angry and the shadowhunters (+Magnus) get shit scared





	When the shadowhunters realised how much Raphael meant to Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so go easy please!! Enjoy :)

Everyone knew Raphael. He was the one who kidnapped Simon, tried to kill simon, clary and Isabelle at the same time and then threatened Simons mother. Their group, (the shadowhunters) hated him. That's why they all though it was necessary to get back at him for threatening Simons mother, by doing the exact same to his beloved sister rosa. It was until they all walked into Magnus loft for movie night they finally realised what they did was wrong. Sat on the couch with his head in his hands was the one and only emotionless Raphael crying into his hands. The shadowhunters all make awkward eye contact with each other and then suddenly Raphael raises his head and acknowledges their presence. Instantly he jumps upmready to attack until someone grabs him from behind, keeping him from attacking.

"Let's go of me Magnus!!!" Raphael screams while trying to get free. "I'm going to kill them especially the day lighter" he continues. Finally when Raphael has stopped struggling and is just standing there still with Magnus behind him, Magnus leans over and whispers.

"Raphael listen to me okay? Go back to the Dumont" Raphael tries to say something but Magnus puts his hand over the vampires mouth slowly and delicately, in order to let himself speak without any interruptions. "I'll sort them out, just please take some time to calm down" after a few seconds Raphael nods his head and then Magnus unwraps his arms around the shorter man. Magnus flicks his hand and creates a portal but before leaving Raphael turns his head towards the shadowhunters and gives them a death glare then turns around and walks through the portal.

When Raphael finally leaves Magnus turns to us with his glamour dropped showing his dangerous, but incredibly sexy golden cat like eyes. He steps intimidatingly close to us.

"I'm going to say this once and only once" he steps closer. "Hurt Raphael or Rosa and I will make sure you suffer " once again everyone goes dead silent until Jace speaks up.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" He scoffs not taking Magnus threat seriously. A cocky grin spreads across his face, which makes Magnus more furious causing little sparks of dangerous red fire to spit out of his fingertips like fire.

"It means hurt my family and I'll hurt yours" he explains.

"What?" Everyone turns to a confused Izzy. "Why do you even care Magnus? should I remind you that we are the family of your boyfriend who by the way is standing right here" she says as the points to a sad Alec stood beside her.

"Firstly, Raphael is like a son to me and a best friend so I will protect me, secondly I don't give a flying fuck who you're related to I will retaliate if you hurt my family" and just like that Magnus storms out of the room and On the the balcony.

 

 


End file.
